Sailor Gaia
by evilgoddess62
Summary: It started as a normal day. Then Kraid destroyed Tory's train and a magical girl rescued him.


Notes: Started this a while ago, then finished it to take my mind off the discomfortingly close start of school. Silly and plotless, but very fun to write.

**Sailor Gaia**

The day started off perfectly normal. Tory woke up, grabbed breakfast, caught the bus, and got on the LIRR at 5:30. He settled into his seat, staring off into space the way he did every morning (and during most classes), and debated whether an hour or so of sleep was worth the risk of missing his stop.

His thoughts were interrupted when the train came to an abrupt, jerking halt, throwing everyone without a secure handhold to the floor. Tory scrambled to his feet, clutching at one of the poles as the train car rocked from side to side. He finally managed to make it out the doors and onto solid ground, as he stared up at -

_Is that Kraid?_ Tory thought in disbelief. He vaguely registered that he should be scared out of his mind at the moment, but he was too busy wondering why one of the bosses from the Metroid video games was attacking his train.

Kraid roared, and Tory just barely managed to get out of the way as one of his gigantic feet came down on the train car and crushed it. Just as Tory was contemplating how mad his mother would be at him if he died, and how Paul still owed him five bucks, he heard someone shout, "Earth Prism Power! Gaia Spiral Heart Attack!" There was a flash of green light, and the giant dragon-like alien exploded into a cloud of glittery dust.

"Are you okay, Tory?"

"Yeah, I'm -" Tory stopped mid-sentence, staring at the person in front of him. It _looked_ like Colin, but the Colin that Tory knew wouldn't be caught dead in the kind of thing that the Colin in front of him was wearing: a tight, sleeveless white shirt with a green sailor collar and a pink bow, elbow length white gloves, a short green skirt, and high heeled shoes. There was also a gold tiara with a green stone resting on his forehead. Tory finally found his voice and said, "Colin, _what is going on here_?"

"It's the true purpose of the Gaia Project," Colin told him.

"You mean the Gaia Project is the reason you're - you're -" Tory gestured helplessly, unable to find words to describe Colin's appearance.

Colin nodded. "The Earth is being threatened by dark forces, Tory," he said. "The Gaia Project was created in response to this threat, and gave me the power to transform into Sailor Gaia, protector of the Earth!" Colin struck a pose while Tory looked on, dumbfounded.

"I - you - sailor - _what_?!" he sputtered.

"There's no time for that!" Colin grabbed Tory's arm in a surprisingly strong hold. "You have to help me clean up!"

Tory blinked. "Colin, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Wake up!"

"Huh?" Tory blinked and looked around blearily. Empty pizza boxes, half-eaten bags of chips, several soda bottles...the last remnants of the dream disappeared, and Tory finally remembered that he'd stayed up all night playing video games with Paul and pigging out.

The tug on his arm came again. "Come on, dude," Paul said, trying to yank Tory upright. "Help me clean this mess up before my girlfriend gets here."

"Mmkay." Still half asleep, Tory began shoving various plastic wrappers into a large trash bag Paul had produced. His mind wandered back to the dream he'd had - the extremely weird dream he'd had. Apparently staying up until four in the morning and then going to bed full of junk food caused dreams in which his (sort of) friend was a magical girl called Sailor Gaia.

"Must've been a good dream, huh?"

Tory looked up and met Paul's grin with a blank expression.

"That dream you were having," Paul elaborated. "I could hear you moaning and muttering in your sleep."

Tory immediately flushed. "It - it wasn't that kind of dream!" he said, forcefully crumpling an empty Doritos bag and stuffing it in the trash bag.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked, wiggling his eyebrows in an annoyingly suggestive way. "I thought I heard you mention the name 'Colin', too -"

Tory threw a Sprite bottle at him.

**Omake**

"You really dreamed of me in a Sailor Scout uniform?" Colin asked.

Tory felt his face heat up. He wasn't sure how Colin had gotten him to describe his dream, but he was deeply regretting it at the moment. "Yeah, well," he mumbled. "It was just a dream."

Colin moved closer and murmured in Tory's ear, "Do you want it to be more than a dream?"

When Tory turned his head, he and Colin were just inches apart, and Colin was smirking playfully - maybe even flirtatiously. Tory couldn't think of anything to say, so he just leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
